Dallas's Mistake, Austin's Girl
by KatyKatt
Summary: Dallas makes a big mistake, and Austin is there to stand up for Ally. I don't own Austin & Ally!


**I got this request from Miss. Sophiaa! Thanks for the request! Keep them coming! I love writing what you guys wanna read! :) Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

"I don't know what it is about him that makes me love him so much... His kind eyes, the way his hair falls just the right way, of how he smells like a fresh summer breeze... Those strong, capable arms around my waist when he holds me makes me feel safe. Protected from the world. And what's cooler then a guy with the same name as a city in Texas?  
>"Dallas..."<p>

Yuhp, that's right. I know a lot of people think me and Austin have a thing for each other but not really. In spite of all the rumors and lies, me and Dallas have still managed to have a healthy relationship. We started dating eight months ago and within the first week I realized that my 'love' for him was just a crush, a BIG one. But I think, for real this time, I have fallen in love with him. I mean, you read what I wrote! Kind eyes, his amazing hair, and how amazing he smells. He is also very sweet. He is always there for me. Not like Austin though. Over time, it has become me going to Austin with problems and good news more then I do Trish. He is so understanding... and sweet... and kind... and gorgeous... and -

ANYWAYS! I have been writing a new song. It's mainly for Dallas. I say mainly because well I had to fill in a few... blanks, you could say. Sometimes, when I am writing a song about Dallas I get stuck. I can't think of lyrics, and that doesn't happen easy. Normally, when I can't think of anything to write about Dallas, I think about Austin... For some reason, he always has the characteristics I need to write about that Dallas doesn't.

Just then as I finished writing about Dallas - okay, it was Austin - Dallas walked in. He looked like he needed to tell me something, something big. Well, I guess I did too... I was finally going to tell him I loved him.

"Hi Ally.." he said kissing my cheek. What a cutie...

"Hi Dallas!" I say back more excited then he did.

No ones POV

"I've got something to tell you."

"I've got something to tell you."

Ally giggles and Dallas laughs nervously.

"You go," she says.

"Okay, so Ally. These past few months with you have been amazing. I've never been happier. You are by far the best girlfriend I have ever had. It's just, you see, I went to this party last week. Without you. My friend was throwing it and I didn't think you would like it so I didn't invite you. I should have though... Well I went alone. Amanda was there," he trailed off. Ally's smiled dropped at her name.

"The girl that has been after since before I started liking you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but nothing happened!" he said and Ally looked relieved, "My time with you has been to important to waste on one night."

"Ahww," Ally smiled at his sweetness and charm.

"Two weeks ago, Sareena offered to go out a date with me." Ally again looked paniced. Why are all these girls asking out Dallas and why is she just now finding out? "We went out to dinner and a movie but again, nothing happened. I slowly started to realize that she made me happy..."

"Ohh God..."

"She kissed me first I swear..."

"Dallas I don't care! You went out with her? For this long? Without telling me? Why? Did I not make you happy enough? Is it because of all those rumors going around about her and Andy cuz those aren't true! She doesn't do that stuff!"

"It's not any of that stuff Ally, there is just something about her..."

"You don't even know do you Dallas? I was gunna tell you I loved you today! Yeah, that was my news! How can you do this to me?"

"This is why I'm telling you now, I felt bad.." Dallas said.

"Pshhh! Good! Just leave Dallas..."

As Dallas walked out, Austin walked in. Tears started to fall.

"Austin!" Ally yelled while running towards him with her arms outstretched to hug him. He reaches out to her too and doesn't feel a loving hug like usual but a hug begging for comfort.

"Ally? Whats wrong babydoll?" More tears started to fall when Ally heard the nickname Austin gave her. He loves her, why couldn't Dallas?

"Dallas. He cheated on me..."

"... Are you serious? Is he nuts?"

"He went on a date with this girl and told me to today. Austin, I was gunna tell him I loved him today. The worst thing is though is that, he didn't even say sorry..." Ally suddenly felt coldness as Austin pulled away from her and started walking out the door. "Austin, where are you going?"To find.. him." Ally chases him out the door and they both chase Dallas down. "Hey! What's your issue Dallas? You cheat on Ally of all girls? She is amazing and you were lucky to be dating her!"

"Moone, this is none of your business," Dallas said.

"It is now," Austin said as he took a step forward closing the gap in between them. Ally tried to get in the middle of them, to avoid a fight. It didn't help. Austin's fist collided with Dallas's eye. Dallas fell backwards onto his back and you could hear his back pop. Austin climbed on top of him, grabbed his shirt with his left hand, and started hitting Dallas's face with the other.

"Austin, stop!" Hearing Ally's voice, Austin climbed off of Dallas and wiped his fist off on his pants, there was blood all over his knuckles.

"Come on, I'll take you home." They both started walking towards Sonic Boom. It was night time and the wind started to pick up. Ally threw her arms around herself trying to stay warm. "Here," Austin said, taking off his jacket and putting it on Ally.

"Thanks, for everything."

"Sorry about that, it just made me so mad seeing you cry," Austin's fists started balling again.

"It's okay, it was sweet. In a weird, violent way," Ally says with a smile.

"Ally.. I know you just broke up with Dallas and all but- wait, you are going to break up with him right?"

"Yes," Ally said with a sigh.

"Okay well then how bout me and you go on a date sometime.." Austin says getting red.

"I'd like that Austin." Ally saw that the were now inside Sonic Boom and started taking off his jacket.

"No! Keep it! It looks cute on you.." Austin gets more red, if thats possible!

"Thanks," Ally says turning red herself. She turns around and climbes the stairs. She turns around and runs back down the the stairs. She runs up to Ausitn and kisses his lightly. It was just a goodnight kiss. It was simple. Gentle. But they both felt like they were on cloud nine.

Austin stands there shocked at first, watching Ally's retreating figure bounce back up the stairs.

"See you later Ally."

"Bye..." Ally smiles dreamily and watched Austin leave the store.

Dallas who?

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! :)**


End file.
